owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories. Fourteenth Theory - Shiho Kimizuki. A traitor or a person who understands the situation the whole squad is in.
First of all, by traitor I don't literally mean he is a traitor Well, as we’ve seen so far, Shiho is a complex character, in one side, we can see a human that acts according to his desires, which means that he’ll always seek his sister’s safety instead of his friends safety. But at the same time we can see a boy that doesn’t know how to show that caring side towards his loved ones that have became his family but, is it possible that we can label Shiho as a traitor for leaving the squad alone in chapter 77? First of all, we can’t because we know he’ll do the impossible for his sister, after all, his sister is a seraph and remains asleep in the lap. Second point, Shiho knows so far that the one in control of the world’s destiny can manipulate Mirai with just a word, and this person who is in control is no less than Shikama Doji that resides in Shinoa’s body at the moment. Therefore, his situation becomes way more complex because he has to divide his feelings for his squad and his feelings for his sister, therefore, that’s why Shiho goes with his sister instead of remaining with the squad. Some people claim that Shiho did a wrong move and in fact they’re not wrong but at the same time they’re not correct at all but why? First of all, the most important rule inside of a squad is to never split in a hard situation, and his action only made to leave Mitsuba alone with Yu and the Hyakuya sect. Yu is an inactive soldier because he willingly became a test subject in order to save Shinoa. But why do I claim that Shiho is a traitor as the title suggest? Well, this theory is made with a deep analysis with Shiho’s face and reaction. In chapter 77 we saw that the whole squad was surprised to hear the battle in other part; while Yu was begging the scientists to start the process in order to save Shinoa, in that moment, Shiho had a face of surprise, also a small lingering face of fear and quickly he decided to check on his sister but what made him do that? It was like if someone ordered to do so and soon enough, Yoichi and Narumi went with him. But what made Shiho take this decision? Well, it could have been Kiseki-o but why? We know that their relationship is love-hate, but that doesn’t mean Kiseki-o wants to possess him and that’s it. I can say that their relationship is wild but they care about each other just like Asuramaru and Yu; I mean, Kiseki-o knows in which moment he needs to warn Shiho when danger lurks, and the only ones that can perceive danger are two species: vampires and demons. Therefore, there’s a high probability that Kiseki-o warned Shiho about the danger in the battle that is happening somewhere else; which reflects on why Shiho quickly decided to go with his sister, which alerted his senses that his sister could be in danger or by worst he could be severly injured. This could also happen with Yoichi and Narumi; their demons could have perceived that the situation was a dangerous one where their lives could be at risk. In Mitsuba’s case, it could have been the same but she couldn’t leave Yu alone and with all the chaos incomming but anyways. What do you think? Category:Blog Posts